Electronic social networking communication is a popular way for individuals to communicate with one another. Social net grouping web sites allow users to connect for various reasons such as romantic involvement, friendship, professional connections, and common interests. Electronic social networking systems are dependent upon users connecting to and identifying other individuals within the social network as “friends,” those individual with whom they are willing to share greater access to personal information than non-friends.
Most social networking systems include mechanisms to increase a member's friends in the network. These systems may, for example, identify “friends of friends,” or users which are connected to one's own friends within the social network. The more friends one has within the social network, the more powerful the social network becomes.
Generally, some small portion of the user interface of the social network includes an indicator of the network friend suggestions.